tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Cranky Bugs
Cranky Bugs is the first episode of the fifth season. Plot Thomas and Percy enjoy working at the docks, but one day they find themselves delayed when a new crane named Cranky pushes his weight about and messes their work up. Thomas and Percy tell James and Gordon about Cranky. Gordon believes that cranes need a lot of attention like him, and James tells Thomas and Percy that they should see the situation from Cranky's point of view, high up in the air, cooping with wind,rain, and baking sun, looking down on the two engines being annoying. Matters are made even worse when Cranky finds out Gordon and James agree with his ways, causing him to be more bossy. He tells Percy to shunt some trucks closer to him. Percy is too upset to concentrate and he pushes the trucks too far, leading Cranky to drop a crate on Percy's Smokebox. Cranky then plays a trick on Thomas by telling him to shut his flatbeds to the outside line, so that it's easy for Cranky to load up. Thomas does so, but Cranky leaves the loads beside the trucks, rather than in them. The Fat Controller is most upset with Thomas and Percy, and he sends the two engines to the sheds to consider how they will improve themselves the next day. That night, a storm traps Henry, Gordon, James, and Duck in the harbour shed. Duck is sure that they'll be safe, but a tramp steamer crashes into the quayside, knocking down the shed, causing Cranky to land on his Side. When the storm is over, The Fat Controller tells Cranky that Thomas and Percy are coming to help him, and that he can help the other engines. Cranky tells The Fat Controller to say sorry that he was rude to them, and The Fat Controller then realizes that he owes the two engines an apology. Thomas and Percy come to the rescue, and it's not long before Cranky's upright again, and releasing the engines from what remains of the sheds. Cranky then mistakenly calls his rescuers "mites". Percy, offended, puffs away, not realising he is still attached to Cranky and pulls him down again. Cranky still looks down on Thomas and Percy, but ever since that stormy night, he never causes trouble for them again. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Butch (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * Stock footage from Henry's Forest is used. * Big Mickey from TUGS can be seen. * This was the first episode narrated by Alec Baldwin in the US and Tommy Kenter in Denmark. * This was David Maidment's first episode as railway consultant. * In the first shot of Brendam, there is a truck that has "N. E." written on it. It has the number 8 on it as well. * The barrel the Fat Controller stands on near the end of the episode is the "Best Quality Diesel Oil" barrel from Bowled Out. * Concept art shows that Edward was originally going to be in the episode during the tramp steamer scene. * In Denmark, this episode is named "A Heavy Crane". In Norway, it is titled "Angry Cranky". The German title is "Useless Beetle". In Japan, this episode is called "Cranky the Crane". The Swedish title is "Stubborn as a Church Mouse". The Spanish title is called "Cranky's Rescue". Goofs * In one of the close-ups of Thomas and Percy looking at Cranky, Thomas' buffers are misplaced. * When Cranky complains about the load and the engines, Thomas and Percy both have flatbeds in front of them. But when Cranky bangs the load down and the camera turns to Thomas and Percy, the flatbeds are not coupled to them. * When Gordon says "Cranes are airy fairy things...", one of his buffers is bent. * In the UK version, Duck is mistakenly referred to as a big engine. * Percy and Thomas somehow move Cranky from one side of the shed to the other. * In some close-ups of Cranky, eye mechanism is visible through his windows. * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas and Percy's trains. * When Gordon says, "Thank you. What would I have done without you.", his lamp is not attached to the lamp iron. * It would have been impossible for Thomas and Percy to lift Cranky by pulling him up with chains. Gallery File:CrankyBugstitlecard.png|UK Title card File:CrankyBugsoriginalUStitlecard.png|US title card File:CrankyBugsUStitlecard.png File:CrankyBugsSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Cranky.jpg File:Thetrampsteamer.jpg File:Gordon4.png‎|Gordon File:Flatbeds.png File:BigMickey2.jpg|Big Mickey File:Henry'sForest31.JPG|Stock footage File:Henry'sForest32.JPG|Stock footage File:Henry'sForest33.JPG|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs.jpg|Deleted scene File:CrankyBugs2.jpg File:CrankyBugs3.jpg File:CrankyBugs4.jpg|Deleted scene File:CrankyBugs7.jpg File:CrankyBugs8.jpg|Percy and Thomas File:CrankyBugs9.jpg|Percy, Thomas, Gordon, and James File:CrankyBugs10.jpg File:CrankyBugs11.jpg File:CrankyBugs12.jpg File:CrankyBugs13.jpg File:CrankyBugs14.jpg File:CrankyBugs15.jpg File:CrankyBugs16.jpg|Henry, James, Duck, and Gordon File:CrankyBugs17.jpg File:CrankyBugs18.jpg File:CrankyBugs19.jpg File:CrankyBugs20.jpg File:CrankyBugs21.jpg File:CrankyBugs22.jpg File:CrankyBugs23.jpg|Cranky, Thomas, and Percy File:CrankyBugs24.jpg File:CrankyBugs26.png File:CrankyBugs27.png File:CrankyBugs28.png File:CrankyBugs29.png File:CrankyBugs30.png File:CrankyBugs31.png|James File:CrankyBugs32.png File:CrankyBugs33.png File:CrankyBugs34.png|Duck File:CrankyBugs35.png File:CrankyBugs36.png File:CrankyBugs37.png File:CrankyBugs38.png File:CrankyBugs39.png File:CrankyBugs40.png File:CrankyBugs41.png File:CrankyBugs42.png File:CrankyBugs43.png File:CrankyBugs44.png File:CrankyBugs45.png File:CrankyBugs46.png File:CrankyBugs47.png File:CrankyBugs48.png File:CrankyBugs49.png File:CrankyBugs50.png File:CrankyBugs51.png File:CrankyBugs52.png Episode File:Cranky Bugs - British narration|UK narration Video:Cranky Bugs - American narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes